my gentle princess
by Nathalie Shiffer
Summary: Haruka and Yuuri never died but they have to hide Yuuki for the vampire's council and Kaname have to go with Ichijo to protect Yuuki


**My gentle**** princess**

_Hi!!!! Well, I don't speak or write English as well as I'd like so forgive my mistakes and tell me in the reviews. I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 1**

"Yuuki tell me, who do you love more, Okaa-sama or Otou-sama?" Juuri asked as she smiled to her little daughter. When Yuuki turned to see her dad, Juuri smiled in a way that Yuuki and Haruka felt a shiver down their spines.

"Umm…"

"Yuuki, look who came." Haruka suddenly changed the topic of their conversation when he saw the perplexed expression on his princess' face.

"Kaname Oni-sama!" Yuuki ran to hug her brother while leaving a stunned Juuri with her arms opened. Juuri frowned as she wanted a hug from her cute daughter.

"Ohayo, how are you my dear Yuuki?" he asked, noticing that Juuri was pulling Haruka's cheeks. Haruka did not nothing to stop her... it would be dangerous to do so as it would displease his lovely wife.

"Oni-sama is cold and wet," Yuuki told to no one in particular and looked at her brother for an answer.

"Is because it's snowing, Yuuki, the snow is cold and beautiful like you, but you are also warm like the sun," he said while he hugged his little sister and got lost in her scent

When Juuri saw this, she ran up and embraced her children. She exclaimed, "Oh, Kaname; you're a Don Juan. My children are so cute!"

Just in that moment the Kuran family suddenly felt an awful and familiar presence—it was Rido. Juuri turned to see Haruka, and he gave her a nod. When Kaname saw this, he held Yuuki closer to him. Instantly, Yuuki knew that something wasn't right

"Kaname, take care of Yuuki," said a serious Haruka while he opened the door of the basement. He then turned to see Yuuki, "It's okay Yuuki, everything will be fine. I promise you. We will come back soon, so don't worry."

* * *

"Oni-sama, I'm afraid. Otou-sama and Oka-sama are furious." Yuuki said, trembling in Kaname's arms

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Few minutes later, the door was swung open again. Kaname tightened his grip around Yuuki and braced himself for the uninvited guest, but he calmed down when he saw Juuri appeared at the doorway.

"Kaname, I'll stay with Yuuki, please, go and help your father." Juuri said as she took Yuuki into her arms.

"Oni-sama, don't go!!" Yuuki shouted desperately over and over again while she tried to free herself from her mother's embrace.

* * *

"Rido Oni-sama, I won't let you harm my daughter, not her… You won't take away one of my children, again!" Haruka shouted, despite that he was very badly injured by a vampire hunter's sword.

"Oh, yes! How is he? Is he playing the role of your child well enough?"

Before Haruka could answer, they felt Kaname's presence nearby.

"Rido, I don't care if you are my master. You won't hurt Haruka or Juuri and lesser my dear Yuuki… I've decided to create a perfect world for Yuuki only and you won't have place there."

"You can try my dear nephew, but I doubt that you can touch me or kill me," Rido said, smirking.

"Maybe I can't kill you, but at least I can make you disappear until I find the way to kill you..." Kaname's voice trailed off as his eyes glowed crimson red.

* * *

Kaname entered the basement while carrying a semiconscious Haruka. When Juuri and Yuuki saw Haruka, Juuri immediately ran to help him and Yuuki started to cry. Yuuki did not understand what was going on.

"Don't worry, Yuuki, Otou-sama will be okay, so please stop crying." Haruka said as he stroked the soft hair of her daughter.

Days later…

"Kaname, we need to talk," said Haruka to his son

"What happened?"asked Kaname while putting a sleepy Yuuki in his mother's arms

When they saw Juuri and Yuuki left the room, Haruka turned to see his son with a very serious look that made Kaname thought that whatever his father is going to said, it couldn't be good, at least not for him.

"I'm afraid that after Rido's attack, the council is aware of Yuuki's existence and…" Haruka tried to find better words to say this to his son, but it was better to be direct, even if it means having an angry Kaname all over the house. "Juuri and I have been talking and we decided that Yuuki needs to be relocated, we'll take her to Cross Kain"

"You can't send Yuuki to live with a vampire hunter!!" Kaname interrupted.

"Kaname, stop shouting! You're going to wake up your sister! We do this because it is better for Yuuki's sake even thought it hurts to us too" Haruka stopped for a moment to calm dawn. "No body is going to suspect that a pureblood is hiding with a hunter… ex-hunter to be exact, even if that means not seeing her as often as we want to, but she will finally be able to be free to see the world and, most importantly, she will be safe. After all, he's a friend of ours."

Kaname was silent for a moment and processed the information in his mind. He wanted Yuuki be free and, moreover, happy. If letting her go means she will get her happiness, then he will do it. Besides, his father told him that they'll visit her.

"When are we going to see Cross Kain?"

"He will be coming in a few days."


End file.
